Hush Little Baby
by DementedViper
Summary: Implied Slash. DontLikeDontRead. Another in my NurseryRhyme/Lullabie ficlet seris. Alia has a bad dream in the middle of a storm, so daddy and papa come to comfort her. Singing!Arthur


**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of Merlin it all belongs to the BBC all I own is the twisted plot XD

**A/N:** This fic was inspired by my **I Want Santa In His Chambers**,** Hop On Mister Easter Bunny**,** Mother Nature Bless Us This Year**, **You make a good fairy, sire**,** Humpty Dumpty**, **Arthur, Merlin and Little Bo Peep!?**,** Merlin and Arthurs little mouse**,** Alia and the Star Light**, **Arthur and His Men**,** Uthers' and Gaius' 3 Little Kittens**,** And Down Will Come Merlin, Cradle an All**,** Little Miss Muffet**,** Wise Old Owl**,** And The Dish Ran Away With The Spoon**,** She's Dead, Of Course **and **The King, Queen and Knave** Fics. You do not have to read them first but it might be a good idea lol. You know for amusement sake.

**Warnings: **Slash, some humour...uh that is about all I think.

**A/N: **Take this as my apology for a lack of these little ficlets

**A/N2:** For those following my other stories I hope this makes up for the lack of updates. I just have not been in the writing mood and the time I do get in the mood I do not really have the time to write a chapter for my other fics, as it is I am meant to be doing my politics essay.

* * *

**Hush Little Baby**

Alia sobbed into her pillow as she curled up as tight as she could. The rain slammed against her window with vengeance and she screamed as something smashed into the glass and she hid under the quilt trying to breath but failing.

"Daddy!" she screamed again as her window flew open "daddy" she whimpered hiccupping and jumped when her quilt lifted up she screamed pushing away.

"Shh Alia it's me"

"Papa" she whimpered hugging him around his waist, she heard the door and window close and then felt someone climb in the other side of her. "Daddy" she sniffed and hugged an arm, it was all she could hold in her small arms.

"Shh baby papa and I are here" the two pulled the quilt back over their heads and she sniffed hugging into Arthur's chest tightening her hold on Merlin's arm. "What's wrong? We could hear you from Papa's room"

"I had a bad dream" she hiccupped "Bad men hurt papa, then grandpa hurt daddy."

"We're here princess," Arthur whispered stroking her hair "we are not going anywhere"

"Promise?"

"Promise"

"The rain scared me"

"It scared daddy as well, but shh don't tell anyone" Arthur smiled at her giving Merlin a wink, ignoring his glare. She giggled and sniffed

"Silly daddy" Arthur nodded in agreement and they lay there hugging her, watching her drift off until she forced herself back awake. Arthur sighed and recalled a song he vaguely remembered his father singing when he was a toddler.

"_Hush little baby, don't say a word,  
Papa's gonna buy you a mocking bird."_

He sang softly, Merlin looked at him curiously and intertwined their fingers over Alia's body. Arthur smiled, knowing Merlin loved it when he sang to _their_ daughter.

"_And if that mocking bird won't sing,  
Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring." _

Alia sighed slightly snuggling further into him "Pwetty" she mumbled and Merlin's lips twitched as he moved closer to her back.

"_And if that diamond ring turns brass,  
Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass." _

He looked down as another head joined Alia's on his body, Merlin was drifting to sleep on his shoulder.

"_And if that looking glass gets broke,  
Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat." _

Merlin chuckled lightly his lips twitching as Alia's eyelids finally dropped closed and stayed closed for more than five seconds

"_And if that billy goat won't pull,  
Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull." _

Arthur idly traced the frown that had appeared on Merlin's face at the thought of something possibly dangerous for their baby. The lines relaxed as Arthur continued his song, his chest rumbling with the echo

"_And if that cart and bull turn over,  
Papa's gonna buy you a dog named Rover." _

"Rover?" Merlin mumbled in amusement and Arthur kissed his sleepy lovers temple, stroking his hair

"_And if that dog named Rover won't bark,  
Papa's gonna buy you a horse and cart." _

Merlin snorted something the suspiciously sounded like 'yeah right, I'll make that dog bark' and Arthur smiled down at him in bemusement.

"_And if that horse and cart fall down,  
You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town." _

He looked from Merlin to Alia and saw she was now completely asleep. Merlin's eye peeked open and he looked down at her then kissed her soft hair.

"Our sweetest little baby in town" he murmured, squeezing Arthur's had before he joined Alia in her happy land of sleep.

* * *

I hope I have met your standards and not let you down.


End file.
